


Falling

by anodyneAvian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/pseuds/anodyneAvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smelled of alcohol. It burned his nose as he approached her, her form seeming smaller than usual huddled on the bench by one of the few still working lamp posts.</p><p>It was a not a strong smell; she didn’t reek of it, and John was glad. He might have not have been able to stand it then. And perhaps, the smell also came from the numerous flowers on her hair. A wedding? Not for anyone he knew, that he was sure of.</p><p>----</p><p>johnrose oneshot i wrote as a request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is an au????  
> yeah

She smelled of alcohol. It burned his nose as he approached her, her form seeming smaller than usual huddled on the bench by one of the few still working lamp posts.

It was a not a strong smell; she didn’t reek of it, and John was glad. He might have not have been able to stand it then. And perhaps, the smell also came from the numerous flowers on her hair. A wedding? Not for anyone he knew, that he was sure of.

“I’m gonna guess why you called me,” he said softly, trying to seem unimpressed. In reality, he was beyond relief. John didn’t want to think about what could happen to Rose if she went off on her own to get home in the dark.

Rose, even in her drunken state, seemed to catch that in the features of his face. “I am a very strong woman,” her voice was slightly slurred, but she did her best to speak as clearly as she did when sober. “Very, very…. and I can handle things on me own. No need for worry.”

John just chuckled softly. He grasped her arms, getting her to stand up, before sliding his hand down lower to his wrist. Rose’s dressed spill around her, fancy and dusty grey. She looked like a ghost, all silver haired, pale and freckled; beautiful, and a sharp clash with his dark hair and skin.

John shook those thoughts from his head. He was not falling for her!

Rose moved his hand down lower, grasping his fingers. John’s face went a bit red as he lead her back to his car. Rose stumbled, and then stopped to take off her shoes before continuing on. 

The rest of the car ride was simple enough. Rose rambled on about this or that, rarely showing her intoxication minus a few things only someone close to her would catch. 

“Can I stay at your apartment for a bit?” she murmured, “I don’t want to go back to my roommate like this.” 

John raised an eyebrow but nodded. “I don’t see why not,” he said, turning to head towards his home. In ten minutes, they pulled into his drive way and climbed out of the car.

He opened the door with a creak. Rose seemed even more tired from the walk up the stairwell (John was, admittedly, petrified of elevators). 

“Come on, sleepy head. You can sleep in my bed, I’ll take the couch,” John chuckled as he flicked on the light. Rose nodded, and headed straight to what she assumed was the master bedroom, leaving her shoes and purse on the counter.

John tried to not tsk at her. He was becoming too much like his father!

John sighed, and went back to finishing his essay for his college course. At some point, he heard murmuring. Concerned, he walked towards the bedroom, and slowly opened the door.

Rose talked in her sleep. 

John didn’t know this, not until now. He smiled softly at it. It was kind of cute… but she seemed distressed. He walked over to her, the girl wrapped in a mound of blankets and murmuring about… wizards?

He smiled a bit more, kissing her lips for a moment. She tasted of wine, and of cake - though cake no where near as good as his fathers - and perhaps something that may have been lip gloss.

Dammit. He really was falling for his childhood friend, wasn’t he? How cliche.


End file.
